Broken
by Silver and Spirit
Summary: A Clan torn in half, two sides opposing each other… Will the clan prevail through these tough times? Or will it meet a dark fate…? Read to find out! :)
1. Hide and Seek

**Hey guys! Spirit here. This is Silver and I's first upload, so, yippee!**

 **This is a warrior cat story that has four clans. There's BitterClan, which is on a mountain with a lot of redwood trees and forest. It borders RumbleClan, which is also on a mountain, but it has caves, rocks, and canyons instead of forest. It's also got a giant river that runs through a gorge inside it and crashes down a cliff on the side of RumbleClan's mountain. This waterfall spills out in a bayou which makes up most of MistClan. MistClan's terriotory consists of the bayou, a bunch of marsh land, and mud. They also break the rules a bit and hunt beyond their territory, in a bunch of grass/wetlands. The other clans allow this cuz most of their territory is covered in water, so they don't get as much prey as the others. The bayou widens into a normal lake, and then thins to a river which empties into the ocean. Next to the lake and river is GoldenClan. This is a clan that owns a lot of grassland and fields at the base of the mountains.**

 **This story will be switching POV's a lot, so you will know which cat you are following at the moment because their name will probably be at the beginning of the paragraph.**

 **The clan this story will be based in is Mistclan…**

Witherkit gazed at her mother, watching her white, rose, and brown belly move up and down with steady breath. Witherkit froze as her mother's eyelids drew back to reveal bright green eyes, but they slid closed again, and Witherkit, glanced over to her brother, Mistkit, and motioned with her tail. They emerged from the den and looked around, fog clogging their view. The siblings trotted through the mist to the dirtplace, and entered the tunnel of brambles built by the cats of Mistclan/Riverclan, and prepared to go out through the opening leading outside of camp. Mistkit looked over his silvery white shoulder and squeaked. Witherkit whirled, coming face to face with her mother. Her tense shoulders relaxed, and she purred. "Hey mom, we're going out to hunt." Tremblepetal smiled. "Okay, make sure you catch something good, come back before dawn. And remember everything i told you, keep safe. Have fun." Witherkit purred again. "Yeah mom, we love you." Mistkit rubbed against his mother and Witherkit jumped through the tunnel, her brother following close after.

Sorrelkit yawned and opened her eyes sleepily as she heard the rustling of bracken and moss. She saw the dark shape of Tremblepetal stalking out of the nursery entrance. Sorrelkit yawned again and stuffed her face in Rabbitfoot's soft belly fur. Rabbitfoot shifted slightly then settled back down, snoring slightly. Soon Sorrelkit was getting more awake and awake, so she stood up carefully and stepped lightly to the nursery entrance. She poked her nose out into the cold, misty air of Mist/RiverClan. Sorrelkit bounded out into the clearing where the moon was high in the sky. She sat down on her rump and stared up at it for a while, her tail kicking up slight dust from it's waving.

Witherkit and Mistkit had been practicing their hunting for the past moon, and both at the age of 3 moons had already caught themselves some shrews, and Witherkit had caught a frog. They padded through the marsh, moving their paws in a way that kept them from squelching, and kept an eye out for any movement in the fog.

Sorrelkit started to pace the clearing, starting to get quite bored, when her mother came out of the nursery with a worried look on her face. When she saw Sorrelkit she sighed in relief, but the worried look quickly returned to her face. She bounded up to Sorrelkit, "Sorrelkit! Do you know where Mistkit and Whiterkit are? They're missing! And when I didn't see you I thought you had gone off with them, but you're a sensible little kit." Sorrelkit gasped and mewed loudly, "Mistkit and Witherkit are missing." An elder poked his head out of his den, blinking rapidly, "What's all this talk about two kits missing?" the elder's loud mew woke some of the warriors, who woke other warriors and soon almost the whole camp was whispering about Witherkit and Mistkit being missing.

Witherkit raised her head, then looked back at Mistkit and did a little twitch with her tail. They had created a primitive language of their own to communicate when they weren't allowed to talk for a period of time, one of the punishments the Leader, Risestar, had given them for breaking rules, such as talking back or refusing to do stuff. He nodded slightly and slinked forward, rounding a tree and jumping forward, scaring a water mouse right into Witherkit's paws. She silently swooped down and bit it spine, killing it in the least painful way. She picked it up and easily clawed up the tree, her sharp needle claws sinking into the extra soft bark, settling into a crook in the branches and waited for Mistkit to follow her. Then, as he sat down beside her, bit into it, savoring the flavour. She passed it over to her brother, and they finished it quickly. Mistkit looked up suddenly. His ear twitched, and Witherkit narrowed her eyes. "They're looking for us?" she whispered. Mistkit nodded. Just them, Witherkit heard it too. The slight flutter of a voice calling, "Mistkit! Witherkit! Where are you!?" Witherkit sighed and climbed down the tree, starting up a quick lope towards camp, Mistkit at her side. They slipped quietly into camp through the secret passage (it's never really that secret, is it?) and slid into a little hollow underneath one of the many brambles around the dirtplace. They're large eyes gleamed from within the bush, and they took on a playful aura. Suddenly, Witherkit noticed a bundle of brown and white fur sitting near the bush. She glared at them with murder in her eyes, and opened her little mouth to call something, but Witherkit stalked out of the bramble and swiped the kit in the head. "Don't you dare say anything, stupid soft-paw." "Witherkit!" a cat called and the deputy, Auburnrush, hurried over, his fur glowing in the moonlight. "Witherkit! What in Starclan are you doing?! The whole camp is out looking for you... And what are you doing to Sorrelkit!? Get away from her, don't hurt other kits, Witherkit!" Witherkit growled angrily. "Mistkit and I were just playing hide and seek!" she yowled. "Sorrelkit was going to give us away!" As she wailed, Mistkit came out of the blackberry bush. "Sorrelkit was going to give us away, Witherkit was just telling her not to, we had found such a good hiding place..." he said quietly, almost pouting, but not quite. Auburnrush grunted in exasperation. "Stupid kits." he muttered under his breath. "Well now we have to bring everycat back, we were all worried sick! We thought you had gone out of camp!"

Rabbitfoot ran up to Mistkit and Witherkit, glaring at them, "Where in the world were you?" She asked sternly.

Witherkit glared up at the previous deputy. "I was playing hide and seek! Duh!"

Rabbitfoot glared suspiciously at Witherkit's face. "Follow me." She said. She whipped around and started walking to Risestar.

Witherkit opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. That was for another day. Instead, she just followed the former deputy to the leader's den. On their way there, she looked up, startled when she saw her mother rushing across the clearing. "Witherkit! Mistkit! Oh, my darlings! Are you ok?! Where were you! You had me worried sick!" she nuzzled the kittens and swooped her tail around them protectively. Witherkit looked at her mother in awe. She had always admired her mother's acting skills, and she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. She decided to answer. "Oh mum! We didn't mean any harm, i swear, but Mistkit and I were just playing hide and seek. It was for fun, and we thought it would be cooler in the dark. Then we realized how good we were, we stayed then for half of the night and nocat noticed! Aren't we so good at hiding! I bet when we become apprentices, we'll be great at sneak attacks!" Rabbitfoot glared down at the kits. "You might not become apprentices once Risestar gets through with you. You know how dangerous it is to do that to the clan?! Everybody was so panicked, and nocat was in camp! If we had been attacked, nocat would have been able to protect the elders!"

Rabbitfoot glared at Tremblepetal, "You should watch your kits better, Tremblepetal." She looked back at Witherkit and Mistkit, "Now come on you two, follow me." Her tail slapped down on the dusty floor, raising a slight cloud of dust. She stood up, looking behind her to make sure the two kits were following her.

Witherkit pranced ahead of Rabbitfoot, her tail sticking in the air so that her bottom was in the older cats face. Mistkit walked next to Rabbitfoot, his face calm and his gait confident.

When they got to Risestar, Rabbitfoot sat down and pushed the two kits forwards lightly.

Risestar stepped forward, her soft blue eyes flicking over the two kits as her silver white pelt shone in the darkness. Witherkit opened her tiny mouth once again to explain what had happened, but Risestar shushed her. Instead, she turned to Sorrelkit, who was kind of standing behind Rabbitfoot, not sure if she was supposed to follow the group or go back to her den. "Sorrelkit, what happened?" Risestar's voice rose like a quiet melody as she spoke.

Sorrelkit's eyes widened, "Me? Oh umm... So I woke up at around moon-high and I saw that Tremblepetal's, Witherkit's, and Mistkit's den was completely empty. Umm, and then I went outside and no one was there and then Rabbitfoot came out and then all of this happened." she said loudly.

Risestar nodded. "All of this?" she prodded. "Do you know where Witherkit and Mistkit were?"

"Umm... I didn't know where Witherkit and Mistkit went and all of this is them missing." Sorrelkit said, her tail waving.

Witherkit gazed at Sorrelkit, her eyes narrowed, then turned to Risestar. "Look, my brother and I are just stupid kits. We were playing hide and seek! That's it!" she growled slightly after saying that.

Sorrelkit peeped up again, "And I saw them hiding in a bush and then Witherkit attacked me." she said, earning worried glance from her mother.

Witherkit let out a screech and launched herself at the other kit. "She a liar! A soft-pawed liar! Liar liar liar!" she began to scrabble at Sorrelkit and bite at her legs and eats. Mistkit watched, a bemused expression on his face.

Sorrelkit hissed and stretched her claws out and launched herself at Witherkit, but was intercepted by a paw. Rabbitfoot had put her paw in front of them, stopping the fight. "Stop that right now! You're talking to the clan leader. Show some respect!" she snapped at the two kits.

Witherkit snapped her gaze to Rabbitfoot, then sank her needle teeth into the former deputy's paw. "RAWWRAAARRRGGGGHHHH" the little kit yowled angrily at the the older cat, a challenge. Mistkit walked up behind Witherkit and bit down, hard, on her tail. "Stupid kit." he mewed affectionately. "Stop it."

Witherkit didn't care less about her ceremony, but she hunkered down and looked up at Rabbitfoot with undisguised disgust. "Yes your highness." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She then turned to her leader. "Yipee, your precious kits have been returned to their clan, whatcha gonna do about it?" Risestar smirked slightly. She had gone through this many many times.

Rabbitfoot pulled Sorrelkit closer to her and wrapped her tail around her. She glanced at Risestar, waiting for her to make a decision.

"Hmm, i guess you'll have to take care of the elders for /another/ three moons, and if more evidence shows up, which I'm pretty sure it will, you two won't be allowed to attend a gathering until 3 moons after you become apprentices. This may change depending on your behavior. More time can also be added onto your kithood, you have already gained an extra moon from your previous shenanigans, you probably don't want to wait until your 8 moons old instead of 7." she smirked, glaring down at the troublemakers.

Sorrelkit snorted in amusement, but before any noise came out she stopped herself. Sorrelkit relaxed the extremely weird look on her face and gazed up at her mother's chin, then to Risestar. Risestar was looking at her with a knowing look on her face.

Witherkit groaned, and Mistkit whispered something in her ear, and she calmed down, smiling slightly. She looked back at Risestar. "Fine..." can we go back to sleep now?" Risestar scoffed. "No! It's dawn already! You have to collect moss for the elders!" Witherkit wished she could have asked to go outside of the camp to look for moss, but that excuse wouldn't work. Mistclan was covered in moss. It was everywhere, but the that had the most was in camp on the giant stone that the some of the dens were made under. They also had a large tree, which provided plenty of the leaves and long twigs they used to form their nests. Witherkit grumbled, but Mistkit said something else, and she snorted. "Yeah, ok." she said, still chuckling. Mistkit's face was as blank as ever as he tried to cover his smile.

Sorrelkit yawned from her adventure in the middle of the night, finally realizing how tired she was. Rabbitfoot stood up, "And if I hear that you didn't take care of the elders," she said, "You'll have to take care of them till you become warriors!" she threatened.

Witherkit turned on Rabbitfoot. "You don't get to order me around!" she spat. Risestar narrowed her eyes slightly, but she said "i agree with Rabbitfoot... Now go get that bedding! And ask Auburnrush what to do once you're done." she nodded to the tom, who had been listening silently the whole time. Witherkit scowled, then flicked her whiskers at Mistkit and they rushed off to the great rock."

Sorrelkit stood up and looked at her mother, "Can I go back to the den, please?" Her mother nodded, "Of course sweetie. Don't stay in to late, though. Okay?" "Okay!" she responded. Sorrelkit trotted over to the nursery, squeezing in through the small entrance. She curled up in the nest of heather and bracken and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Missing

**Hallo! 2nd update! Yay! Finally!**

 **Just for people that may or may not read this, we will update stories every month or so! Just sayin'! Sorry about this chapter being smaller than the last, but hopefully the suspense makes up for that… ;) Four moons have passed since the last update~**

Risestar emerged from her den, sitting down on the ledge jutting out from the bottom of it. "All cats, old and small, please come out of you dens to witness the naming ceremony of 3 kits."

Sorrelkit's mother, Rabbitfoot was furiously licking Sorrelkit's tabby fur. "You need to look perfect for your apprentices ceremony," Her mew was slightly muffled from Sorrelkit's fur. Sorrelkit finally got out of her mother's rough licks and ran up to the foot of the den where the ceremony was happening.

Tremblepetal purred at her kits. "You've made it, hah! I thought you wouldn't, my darlings..." she nuzzled them, and they purred at her. "Be good apprentices, and then you can do wherever you want..." she smiled as her kits exchanged glances. They could do whatever they wanted anyway. "Yes mum." they said. "Now go, and tidy yourselves up." she nodded at their messy pelts. They nodded and raced to the rock, not bothering themselves with grooming as they mother chuckled.

Sorrelkit puffed out her chest and raised her muzzle high, trying to contain the excitement of becoming an apprentice hidden.

Risestar called Sorrelkit forward. "Sorrelkit! Do you agree to obey the warrior code until your death, and respect your mentor and elders?"

Sorrelkit stood up, "I do!" She shouted excitedly.

Risestar raised her voice. "Then i declare Swiftsleet your mentor, and Sorrelpaw your name." she nodded to the kit, her silvery tail rising behind her.

Sorrelpaw hopped nervously over to Swiftsleet and touched noses with him. She sat down next to his gray fur. _Swiftsleet is kinda strict, but kind_ she thought.

Risestar called Witherkit forward. "Witherkit! Do you agree to obey the warrior code until your death, and respect your mentor and elders?"

Witherkit narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "I do."

Risestar glanced at her uncertainly, but then raised her voice. "Then i declare Winterstorm your mentor, and Witherpaw your name." she nodded to the kit, her silvery tail rising behind her.

Witherpaw dipped her head slightly and headed over to a exuberant Winterstorm.

Risestar cleared her throat, " Mistkit! Do you agree to obey the warrior code until your death, and respect your mentor and elders?" He calmly walked forwards, "I do!" "Then i declare Wolfspot your mentor, and Mistpaw your name." She said.

Witherpaw glances at Deepsnow, a fluffy white she-cat and the sister of Winterstorm and Swiftsleet. She was glaring at her brothers with icy eyes, then turned her head to the leader, a frown on her face. Suddenly, she jerked around and pushed through the crowd. Witherpaw turned her gaze and watches Wolfspot. The older cat has a smug look on his face. She grinned, and idea forming in her head, then whirled on Winterstorm. "Take me around the territory! I really wanna get out of camp." the young cat looked suddenly suspicious, then a faraway look crossed his face. Witherpaw grinned inwardly. He was remembering his first days of apprenticeship, probably. Finally, he consented. "Fine... Let's go!"

Swiftsleet walked over to Winterstorm, "Do you mind if we come with you?" he asked. Sorrelpaw was happy that she was finally an apprentice and she really wanted to go outside the camp. "Sure! Why not?" Winterstorm said.

Witherpaw narrowed her eyes slightly. _no..._ she thought. She groaned as Mistpaw slyly came up and whined, "i wanna go too Wolfspot, it'll be unfair if the all leave without me!" Wolfspot grunted in acknowledgment. Mistpaw smirked at Witherpaw, and she turned away. Then they all trooped out of camp and the older cats began to show them around.

Sorrelpaw followed her mentor through the bramble tunnel and out into the swampy wetlands. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "So much water!" she said, looking past the drier bit to the lake and swamp.

Witherkit looked around. Today was clearer than most other days, but when she looked back she could see the mist rolling in from the direction of the camp. "This is a great day for looking around! You can see everything! Usually, the entire bayou is covered in fog!" Winterstorm says as he nods to where the mud meets water. "We usually hunt frogs, and maybe fish, and sometimes water vole. Part of your training will be to learn to climb and hunt from the trees in the lake. Now, maybe we can take them on route to the meeting place?"

Sorrelpaw nodded intently, listening to Winterstorm with ears pricked. Swiftsleet prodded Sorrelkit with one paw, "Follow me." he said, and then louder he said, "Sorrelpaw and I are gonna go off on our own, if that's okay." Before waiting for an answer, he turned around and started walking in the direction of the mist.

Winterbreeze watched his brother leave, his head cocked to the side. Suddenly, Mistpaw yowled. Winterbreeze glared around frantically, and spotted Mistpaw yards away in the branches of a tree in the lake. "How in Starclan did you get there!? Mistpaw! Can you get down?!" Mistpaw shook his small head and stared down with big eyes. "Help meee!" He screeched. Wolfspot was already climbing up the tree, and Winterbreeze followed, feeling the need to make himself useful. As they were helping a trembling Mistpaw down the tree, they turned back to see that Witherpaw has disappeared.


	3. Fox Hunt

**Hey friends, sorry about not updating for a while. This chapter has a bit of violence, so be prepared. The point of view changes** _ **alot**_ **, like,** _ **aloooooot,**_ **so yeah… Also, Vix is a fox, just in case you were wondering. :)**

Swiftsleet was already too far from the other cats to hear the excitement, so he kept walking. Sorrelpaw and him stopped when they reached the edge of the mist, "Okay, you are my first apprentice, but I assume that it is best to teach you how to hunt in the mist at first, so you're used to it." he paused slightly, "Today is one of the rare days that there is barely any mist." Sorrelpaw tipped her head in confusion, "What about exploring the territory." Swiftsleet narrowed his eyes, "That's for a different day, now copy me." He crouched down to the ground, only his paw tips touching the ground. His tail was perfectly still, stuck out behind him. Sorrelpaw tried to copy him, but she kept losing her balance. Swiftsleet stood up and pushed her lightly to one side, putting her on her center of balance. "Now step forwards very lightly, and avoid making splash sounds in any water." Sorrelpaw nodded and stalked forwards, her paws were touching the ground lightly, but every once in awhile, her paw hit the ground harder than it was supposed to.

Witherpaw smiled slightly, now thankful that Mistpaw had come. What a great diversion. Now she had to make this quick. She sniffed the air and headed in the territory behind the camp. Soon, marsh grass began to appear all over the place, and then it expanded into a field of tall bunches of soft grass. The only ways for cats to get through it was to follow the tiny streams running through little tunnels under the grass, or walking on top of it. Deepsnow had taken the tunnels, so Witherkit followed her scent.

Sorrelpaw kept trying, and then somehow she got it right for several steps, then she failed again. Swiftsleet examined her closely and opened his mouth several times, just to close it again. "Your skills are quite good for just a beginner." He finally said. Sorrelpaw smiled at the praise, "Cool!" She said.

Witherpaw soon found Deepsnow sulking in a clearing where the stream splays out in a little ponds during the winter, but was just a tiny trickle right now. It wasn't really sulking, she seemed to be ripping things apart, as the clearing was littered with shredded leaves, giant clumps of mashed dirt, and in one corner, a bloody lump that could have been a mouse. Her gaze flicked up and she glared at Witherpaw angrily as she approached. "What do you want?! Aren't you supposed to be with your _mentor_?" she growled. Witherpaw smiled. "Of course! But don't you want to get back at the leader for being unfairrrr?"

Deepsnow smiled for a second then frowned, "Of course I do! But how would we get back at her?" she smiled inwardly, thinking of several ways to get back at her. She looked down and dragged her paw through the dirt making several small x's.

Witherpaw smiled. "I dunno! A prank of some sort, maybe put a piece of dung in her nest while she's sleeping, or even..." she smiled, lost in her own thoughts, not noticing Deepsnows expression, or her paw.

Deepsnow smiled, "Hmm... That sounds good." she paused slightly, sniffing the air, then continued on, "What kind of prank?" she asked.

Witherpaw shrugged, smiling. "I'll see you at moonhigh tomorrow night!" she turned around and pushed into the marshes thick underbrush.

"Ok..." Deepsnow mumbled after Witherpaw, thinking dark thoughts.

Witherpaw soon made her way to her mentor, Mistpaw, and Wolfspot. She looked around before revealing herself to the cats, grabbing a random leaf and walking into the clearing proudly. "Guys! Look what i found! This leaf has a spider on itttt!" she spat the leaf out of her mouth and observed it. Wintestorm yelped and hurried over to her. "Where in Starclan did you run off to?! We were looking everywhere for you!"

Sorrelpaw suddenly smelled something really weird. She looked over at Swiftsleet who had smelled it as well. His eyes flared in alarm, "Fox." he said quickly. He stood up and raced over to Sorrelpaw. nudging her towards the camp, "Go to the camp, and warn them that a fox is close by." Sorrelpaw nodded and raced off to the camp. It wasn't that far so she got there quickly. "Fox!" she shouted in the middle of the camp, "Swiftsleet's gone to fight a fox." she mewed breathlessly.

Witherpaw's ears twitched and she turned her head to the marsh, squinting her eyes. Winterbreeze's head suddenly jerked up. "...I smell fox." Wolfspot nodded. "There's a trail, we should warn the clan about it when we get back..." Winterbreeze frowned. "We should head back now... You'll be staying in camp for the next few days, Witherpaw, you don't seem to be ready for the outside world just yet..." he looked at Witherpaw with disappointment in his eyes. Witherpaw scoffed, but began to walk back to camp, the others trailing her.

Risestar ran out of her den and skidded to a halt in front of Sorrelpaw, "Where's the fox?" she questioned, "I- I'm not sure, but it's really close to camp." Risestar nodded, "Mouseclaw, Summerfoot, and Fleetdust, go find and help Swiftsleet." Mouseclaw nodded and ran out of camp with Summerfoot and Fleetdust following. The queens were pushing the kits into the nursery and the elders were slinking back into their den. Rabbitfoot came running up to Sorrelpaw, sniffing her muzzle, "Are you okay, Sorrelpaw?" she asked softly. Sorrelpaw nodded.

Witherpaw and the rest of the group padded into camp, looking around in alarm. "What's happening?" Winterbreeze meowed. Irisflame, a pretty, petite tortoiseshell, stopped next to him, panting. "There's a fox near camp!" we have to go in our dens..." she gave him a look, then pottered off.

Swiftsleet opened his mouth to let the fox's scent wreath around him. He quickly caught it's trail and began trotting slowly after it, suddenly three cats began running up behind him. He whipped around to see Mouseclaw, Summerfoot, and Fleetdust. "Risestar sent us." Mouseclaw said. Swiftsleet nodded and continued following the trail.

Roseleaf screeched at the top of her lungs, "My kits are missing! Rainkit and Raspberrykit are goneeee!" she wailed. Another cat howled, "And Hawkpaw is missing too!"

Witherpaw considered sneaking out of camp for the sake of it again, but instead went into the apprentices den with the other ones. She peered outside next to Mistpaw, watching the chaos unfold. Cats were calling for the lost kits and Hawkpaw, while others ran around the camp thinking that they were helping while the reality was that they were getting in the way.

Hawkpaw looked up, clearly terrified of the two foxes cornering him and the two kits. He let out a panicked yowl and swiped at the nearest fox, catching it on the nose. The fox snarled, showing it's teeth. Hawkpaw whimpered, "Help!" he yelled. Suddenly, four cats came running around the corner. The foxes whipped their attention to the newcomers, but still making sure Hawkpaw and the kits couldn't escape.

Witherpaw watched as Raspberrykit and Hawkpaw raced into camp, terror written all over their faces. A bunch of cats ran up to them to see if they were ok, then realized that Rainkit wasn't with them. Two other cats went out of camp to search for Rainkit and help fight the foxes if needed.

Vix's stomach growled, and she snapped her pointy nose to her prey, three small catlings. "You take the newcomers, I'll kill the babies." she told her brother as she lowered her haunched, turning her back and preparing to jump at the cornered kits.

Swiftsleet swept in between the two foxes, standing in a defensive position in front if the kits and apprentice. Summerfoot ran after him, but one if the foxes raked her side and she let a out of pained yowl.

Nix growled. Stupid catling. She jumped at the older one instead, clamping her jaws around his back.

Swiftsleet got right out of her reach, but her teeth snagged on his fur. He raked his claws down the vixen's stomach and then swiped at her lower jaw.

Vix yelped slightly as the catling scratched her, and her brother turned to see if she was alright. In turn, he got attacked by the other cats. Vix angrily turned from the mean catling to help her brother.

Swiftsleet took this as an opportunity to attack the vixen. He jumped onto her hind legs and began scratching furiously.

Vix yowled as the catling began to claw as her legs, and cringed away, blood pouring from her fur. It hurt so bad! The catlings claws were needle sharp, and Vix backed away. "Brother, lets find other prey!" she called, then turned to go.

Swiftsleet hissed at the foxes, "That's right! You leave! AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yowled after the two foxes. Fleetdust and Mouseclaw ran after the two foxes, chasing them away from the territory.

Vix growled as two of the catlings followed her, then had an idea. "Brother! The marsh!" they swerved and heading into the grasses. The catlings followed until they made sure they went off their territory. As they began to walk back to the other cats, Vix and her brother looped around, and Vix jumped out of the bushes, surprising them. The catlings jumped and as they prepared to battle Vix, her brother slinked around them silently and jumped onto one of their backs, flattening it. The catling screeched as it's back broke, and let out a whimper as it died. The other catling let out an anguished scream and launched itself as Vix's brother.

Fleetdust screamed at the fox and launched herself at the it. Her claws reached deep into it's skin. She bit down deep and hard on its neck, then raked its ears. Swiftsleet heard the fighting, but paused and turned to Hawkpaw, "Get the medicine cat! Hurry!" he shouted. He ran to where Fleetdust and Mouseclaw were.

Vix's eyes widened as the catling bit her brother. Blood spurted from his neck. She stood still shocked. "BROTHER!" she yowled, running forward. "NO! STOP IT!" she screamed at the catling. it turned on her, rage in its little eyes, and screeched as it propelled at Vix. Her brother called weakly as he scrabbled at the hard mud of the marshes. Vix stopped, too late, and the cat raked its claws down her muzzle. As she turned trying to follow it with her gaze, the wounds in her side pulled and she collapsed. "No! STAY AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She tried to move backwards, away from the cat, but pain shot up her front legs as the catling clawed them. She keeled to the sky, teas flowing her eyes. The catling prepared to kill her.

Fleetdust howled in fury and and scratched the dog fox's face angrily. She bit down hard on it's neck, killing it. Warm blood flushed out of the wound and stained the ground around them red.

Vix's eyes widened and she gasped, from pain and agonizing sadness. Her brother, her only family, the only fox who had ever understood her, dead. She gave up fighting, just lying on the ground in shock, her eyes wide as she waited for the catling to kill her.

Swiftsleet paused slightly and stared at the fox that had just collapsed. He was confused about why the fox wasn't fighting back. He raked his claws down the fox's side and yowled in it's ear, "Leave! You fox-dung brat! And don't come back." he stepped back, glaring at the fox.

Vix looked up. the catling was meowing. Pain was everywhere. blood gushed from her wounds, and Vix's eyes were full of confusion and misery. She sat there dumbly.

Swiftsleet growled hostility as he saw Fleetdust collapse in the dirt next to the dead fox.

Vix moved as if in slow motion. She stood, limping slightly. Everything was blurry, and she limped towards the lake. The cats behind her growled angrily as she went into their territory, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, Hawkpaw came racing around the corner with the medicine cat close behind. Redberry ran up to Fleetdust and started applying cobwebs and marigold cautiously. Every once in awhile she looked over her shoulder at the Fox.

The fog hadn't moved in yet, so they could see the fox clearly as it got closer and closer to the bayou. Soon, it was in the water. Suddenly, it shoved its nose into the water, and a shudder ran through it as it breathed it. Instead of flinching away from the water as it should have, it forced itself to continue breathing until it couldn't stand it anymore. It flung its head up, but it was too late to save itself, and it collapsed onto the ground, coughing weakly.

Redberry called out to Swiftsleet, "Help me carry Fleetdust back to camp." she said worriedly. Swiftsleet ran over, casting suspicious glances over his shoulder every once in awhile. Hawkpaw crouched down as Swiftsleet and Redberry heaved Fleetdust on top of his shoulders. Swiftsleet slid under Fleetdust and they started walking to the camp. Fleetdust cried out in pain and moaned. Redberry stared at her, "Be careful!" she snapped.

The fox growled as her body instinctively coughed to get the water out of her lungs, and she laid down in the water, with her muzzle underneath.

? ﾟﾎﾊAchievement unlocked! Enemy has died!? ﾟﾎﾉ


	4. Clans

Hello~~ Sorry for the extremely late update, but anyways, here are the clans that are used in this story. If any of you have cat ideas put their description in the comments and we will add them to RumbleClan, GoldenClan, or BitterClan. A more proper chapter will be posted in a few days! Enjoy~

MistClan

Leader: Risestar- silvery white she-cat with big eyes that can be midnight or sky blue, or any other shade of blue, depending on the light.

Deputy: Rabbitfoot- Brown she-cat with white dapples and crystal clear blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Redberry- A dark Russert she-cat with white tipped paws, a white tail, and blue eyes.

Warriors: Fleetdust- Light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown spots around her green eyes.

Nightmask- Black she-cat with a white mask-looking pattern over her gray eyes.

Summerfoot- Pale yellow she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Whitedawn- Senior warrior with white fur and long legs.

Swiftsleet- Short-furred white tom with small tan specks and shining green/blue eyes.

Deepsnow- Sleek white she-cat with a long tail and little grey/tan specks in her fur and very dark sea coloured eyes.

Winterstorm- Slightly long-furred tom with tan specks around his paws and eager turquoise eyes.

Wolfspot- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Tremblepetal- White, rose, and brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Auburnrush- large-ish auburn tom with broad shoulders and orange eyes.

Apprentices: Sorrelpaw- Beautiful spotted brown tabby with a plumy tail, large ears, and crystal clear blue eyes.

Witherpaw- Sleek grey she-cat with a feathery tail and slightly long fur. Her eyes are icy blue with darker flecks that range from midnight blue to turquoise.

Mistpaw- Slightly long furred light grey tom who barely ever shows any emotion except quiet smugness or tiny hints of other feelings. He is really good at hiding his feelings and lying, and he is really manipulative. His sister takes him for granted. Also, his eyes are blue.

Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

Queens: Roseleaf- white rose and brown she-cat with bright green eyes.(kits: Raspberrykit and Rainkit)

Kits: Raspberrykit- Brown she-kit with rose spots and yellow eyes

Rainkit- Red tom with green eyes


End file.
